


One Breath Away and There You Will Be

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Stay Gold [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Takes Care Of Theo, Established Relationship, Fist Fights, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Mason Hewitt - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Outsiders AU, Protective Derek, Protective Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After everything that happened 7 months ago with the Socs Theo has been working towards being better. He has a stable job and a home with Derek, Liam, and Stiles. Then the Socs have to mouth off and spur a fight with Liam, making it impossible for Theo not to step in. Misunderstandings ensue.A sequel to Seize Upon That Moment Long Ago





	One Breath Away and There You Will Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> An early birthday present to Sammy. Since she basically brought this one by posting a picture of a beat up Matt Dillon and I spiraled. Happy Birthday Sammy, you wonderful woman! I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> As it says in the summary, this is a sequel to Seize. It takes place about 7 months after the fic ends, and really should be read after it to best understand what's happening in the fic.

Theo looks over at where Liam is glaring at the group of Socs at the table next to theirs. They keep making snide comments about them. By now Theo is used to it. He doesn’t like it but he’s learned to ignore it. Sure, in the past he probably would have walked over and decked one of the bastards but he’s trying to be better. He knows how Derek feels about fighting and he’s not about to give start a fight when he knows that’s what the assholes want.

Normally he wouldn’t even come to a place where he knows the Socs go but Liam had wanted to come. Corey had told him in one of his letters that Mason loved the food from here and of course Liam is going to do anything he can to be close to his friend. Theo can’t really blame him. He misses Mason like crazy.

“Man it’s too bad that greaser died,” one of the assholes says, causing Theo to suck in a breath and grip the table, “What was his name? Morgan? Mesquite? Mosquito?”

“I like the last one,” one of his friends says, laughing, “It’s a fitting name for a Greaser, since they’re all pests.”

“Idiot got what he deserved if you ask me,” another one of the Socs says, “He killed Brad after all. Doesn’t matter that he saved all those kids lives. Little brats probably deserved to burn just like he did.”

Liam is out of his seat and flying at the Soc before Theo can even blink. The Soc isn’t expecting it to come from Liam so he misses the fist flying at him until it connects with his nose. He falls out of his seat, hand coming up to cover his now bleeding nose.

“You little shit,” the first Soc says, “You’re going to pay for that.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam says, hand moving towards his pocket. “We’ll see who pays. Maybe you’ll get exactly what Brad got.”

“Are you threatening me?” the Soc asks, “Huh? You think you can come onto our turf and threaten us?”

He lunges towards Liam, only to fall on the ground face first when Theo pulls Liam back and out of the way. “You fucking idiot,” Theo grits out, “you just had to start a fight, didn’t ya?”

Liam doesn’t get a chance to respond before the Socs are getting up and stalking towards them. Theo turns towards Liam, “Well get out of here! Go on!”

Liam sends a worried look Theo’s way and then he’s running. One of the Socs starts to go after him but Theo grabs him by the shirt and pushes him back towards his friends.

“Now come on guys,” Theo says, a cocky smirk on his face, “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

“You really want to go three to one Grease?” One of the Socs asks, “Don’t you want to run off after your friend?”

“I’ve never ran from a fight in my life dickheads,” Theo says, “and I’m not about to start now.”

Theo jumps back when a fist comes flying at him. He laughs and opens his arms up, “Come on. Show me what you got.”

Theo knows he shouldn’t be fighting them but the longer he keeps them occupied, the more chance Liam has of getting away and getting help. One of the Socs charges at him and Theo punches him square in the jaw. The Soc that Liam punched throws a punch at him and Theo ducks it, punching the kid in the gut into instead.

He’s doing a pretty good job of holding his own until one of the Socs sneaks behind him and grabs his arms, holding him still. “Now it’s our turn to have some fun.”

Theo holds in a groan when a fist connects with his face and then another one with his stomach. He struggles attempt to break out of the Socs hold as the fists keep flying towards him. He winds up on his knees on the ground, his breathing labored as blood pours out of his nose.

“That all you got?” Theo asks, spitting out blood onto one of the Socs shoes.

He attempts to stumble to his feet but the Soc behind him kicks him in the back, “You get up when we say you can get up.”

“Well that seems a little unreasonable,” Theo says, “then again I’m not surprised with you assholes.”

The Soc that had been insulting Mason and saying he deserved to die gets down in his face and grips the back of his hair. He pulls out a blade and holds it to his throat, “You better watch your mouth Grease or you’ll be seeing that friend of yours soon.”

“I don’t think so,” Theo says, “there’s no way he is where I’d be going.”

“And where’s that?”

Theo gives him a bloody grin, “To hell just like you and all your friends. Including Brad.”

The knife nicks his throat causing him to hiss. He’s momentarily worried he’s about to die here. He’s not even worried about that. No, he’s worried about Derek showing up and finding him beaten, bloody, and dead. He doesn’t deserve that.

“You get the hell away from him!” He hears Derek shout and then the Soc is being yanked away. Theo watches as Derek punches him in the face and sends him flying backwards. If his nose wasn’t broken before, it definitely is now. Liam, Stiles, Brett, and Scott are chasing off the other two Socs and soon the other one joins his friends.

Derek turns to Theo, eyes hard as he kneels down and examines his face. “Der,” Theo tries.

“Don’t,” Derek says, glaring at him, “Just don’t.”

Theo closes his eyes. It’s been a long time since Derek has looked at him like this. He knew getting into a fight would upset Derek but he hadn’t been counting on the anger and disappointment.

“He had it coming,” Theo whispers.

“Oh yeah?” Derek asks, “So what? You just decided to start a fight? You’re not supposed to be pulling this shit anymore Theo. You’ve been doing so well, working on getting your life together. And what? You just decided you wanted to throw it all away?”

“Derek no,” Theo says.

Once again Derek stops any argument, “I don’t want to hear it. You’re going to have to figure out what’s important okay? Because if it’s getting into fights and risking your life I don’t want any part of it. You matter too much to me. I thought I mattered to you too.”

“You do Der. Please,” Theo pleads.

“If that’s the case then why start a fight? You know how ruthless those assholes are.” Derek asks.

Theo doesn’t answer him. He’s not about to throw Liam under the bus and have Derek’s anger focused on him. If that means Derek taking it out on him, then he’ll just have to deal with it. Even if it is breaking his heart to have Derek thinking he doesn’t care.

“I don’t know,” Theo mumbles.

Derek gets to his feet, his hands balling up into fists as he lets out a bitter laugh, “You don’t know? Yeah of course you don’t. I’ll see you around Theo.”

“Derek?” Theo asks, his heart thudding hard in his chest, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying maybe we shouldn’t be together,” Derek says, “at least not until you figure out what really matters to you.”

Theo stumbles to his feet, “Derek…”

“Just leave it Theo,” Derek sighs, sparing Theo one last disappointed glance before starting to walk away.

Theo ducks his head, his shoulders slumping. He starts to walk away but a hand on his arm stops him. Hope springs through him, thinking maybe Derek has changed his mind. But when he looks up he sees Stiles looking at him, eyes full of concern. “You didn’t really start that fight, did you?”

Theo shrugs, “It doesn’t matter. I still fought them.”

“It would matter to him,” Stiles says, “You should tell him the truth.”

Theo shrugs him off, “I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t? What could be more important that telling him the truth?”

“Me,” Liam sighs, “It was me. I started the fight. Theo was looking out for me because he knew Der would be mad at me. Which I deserve. This isn’t right Theo. I appreciate what you did but it’s not right that Derek is mad at you.”

“Yeah well it’s too late,” Theo sighs, “He’s going to be mad at me regardless.”

“Not if I talk to him,” Liam says, “if he gets mad at me, fine. He’ll get over it. But I can’t have him angry at you when the only reason you were in that fight is because of me.” Liam backs up in the direction left, “I’m going to make this right.”

“Like hell you’re going anywhere alone kid,” Brett speaks up, “those Socs might be waiting and looking for trouble. I’ll come with you.”

“Yeah me too,” Scott says, walking over to join Liam.

“Just come home later, okay?” Liam says to Theo.

Theo nods. He doesn’t see what good it will do but he’s not about to deny the kid.

“You coming Soda?” Scott asks.

Stiles shakes his head, “No. It’s like you said, the Socs could be looking for trouble so it’s better Theo isn’t alone.” He puts an arm around Theo’s shoulders, shooting him a grin, “Plus, this way I can make sure he actually shows up to talk to Derek. Even if I have to drag him there myself.”

Theo rolls his eyes, shrugging out of Stiles’ hold, “I’ll show up.”

He’s not lying. If Liam is going to tell Derek the truth then the least Theo can do is give his own version of things and hope Derek understands.

“So we have a few hours to kill,” Stiles says, “What do you want to do?”

“There’s not a lot to do,” Theo reminds him.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Stiles sighs. “Well come on then. We better get out of here before the Socs come back looking for trouble.”

They wind up at the abandoned lot. Stiles lays down on the grass, arms tucked beneath his head as he looks up at the sky, “You know I’ve been talking to Lydia.”

Theo lays down next to him, one arms under his head while the other rests on his stomach, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, “she’s a pretty cool chick once you get to know her.”

“I’m surprised she’s talking to you,” Theo says, “she seemed to care a lot about social standing.”

“I think she’s coming around,” Stiles says, “a lot of them are. I think Corey helped that. He showed them they didn’t have to follow the rules society has laid out for them. Sure, there are the Socs that are still assholes and think Greasers are beneath them but some of them are coming around.”

Theo really couldn’t care less who’s coming around. He knows it would matter to Mason but it’s too late for that. It’s not too late for Stiles though. He’s just worried that things won’t go as hell as he’s hoping for.

“Are you planning to date her or something?” Theo asks.

Stiles looks over at him, “If she’s into it. She seems to like me. She told me I was cute and had a nice laugh.”

“I hope it works out for you,” Theo tells him, “Just be careful, okay?”

Stiles nods, “Yeah of course.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“No,” Stiles says, “Just you. I’m not sure how to tell them. “

“You could start by opening your mouth and speaking,” Theo says, earning a jab to the ribs from Stiles’ elbow. Theo’s hisses when he hits the bruised skin there.

Stiles eyes widen as he looks from the area Theo’s hand has moved to cover up to his face, “Sorry. I didn’t realize how sore you were.”

“Yeah well, being sore sort of comes with the territory when you get the shit beaten out of you.”

“What even happened to make Liam snap?” Stiles asks.

“They were talking shit about Mase,” Theo tells him, “saying he deserved what he got.”

“Jesus,” Stiles mutters, “I’m surprised you kept your cool as long as you did.”

“It was hard but I knew it wouldn’t do any good,” Theo says, “at least not until Liam punched one of the Socs square in the jaw.”

“Bastard had it coming it f ask me,” Stiles grumbles, “That and more.”

Theo can’t disagree.

They spend a few hours in the lot just talking. As much as Theo sees Stiles it’s been awhile since the two actually talked like this. It’s nice. Once the sun starts setting Stiles stands up and offers Theo his hand, “Come on. Let’s go home before Derek worries.”

_Home_. The word still feels weird to him. Even though he has been living with Derek, Stiles, and Liam the past 7 months since he got out of jail. He even got a job working construction with Derek to help bring in some extra money. It’s hard work but it’s worth it knowing that Derek doesn’t have to work and bust his ass so much with that little bit of extra help. And if sometimes he pulls Derek away to someplace secluded so they can make out on their breaks, well that’s their business. No one seems to have caught on yet, at least no one important since they haven’t been fired. Derek always complains but he still smiles and goes along with it. It hurts to think that he might lose all that if Derek doesn’t forgive him.

Derek jumps out of his seat when they walk in, “Oh thank God. I was worried something had happened to you two.”

“We were just at the lot talking,” Stiles tells him, “We knew Liam wanted to talk to you. Did he?”

Derek nods, looking right at Theo. “He did. Theo…”

Theo shakes his head, stepping further into the room. “Der it’s fine.”

Derek moves forward and wraps his arms around Theo, pulling him close. He’s careful not to hold him to tightly, probably knowing Theo’s bound to be in pain. Stiles leads Liam into the kitchen, giving the two some privacy.

“I’m sorry,” Derek mumbles into the skin of his throat, “I shouldn’t have jumped right to thinking you started the fight. I should have trusted you.”

“I never gave you any reason to think otherwise,” Theo tells him.

Derek pulls back to look at him, “You took the brunt of my anger to look out for Liam. You didn’t have to do that.”

“You two are finally get back on track,” Theo says, “I know how important that is for both of you.”

“You’re important to me too, Theo.”

Theo gives him a sad smile, “I know. And I know that’s why you were angry with me. And yeah it hurt for you to think that I could so easily slip back into my old ways but like I said, I never gave you a reason to think otherwise.”

“Yes you did,” Derek says, voice firm, “You do that every day. From what Liam tells me you kept your cool pretty well back there when the old Theo would have jumped right into a fight. That says a lot. And I know I don’t say it quite enough but I am proud of you and the man you’ve become.”

“You don’t have to say it. I know.”

“I know you do,” Derek says, “but you still need to hear it sometimes.”

“It is nice,” Theo smiles, “I love you, Der.”

“I love you too,” Derek murmurs, placing a kiss to Theo’s lips, “Always.”

“And forever,” Theo nods.

“Forever doesn’t seem near long enough,” Derek says.

“No,” Theo agrees, “but it’s a start.”

Derek smiles, brushing a hand through Theo’s hair, “It certainly is. Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Theo lets Derek lead him into the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed, taking his shirt off carefully, not wanting to put too much strain on his bruised ribs.

Derek returns with the first aid kit, a bowl of water, and a washcloth. He kneels down between Theo’s legs, dipping the washcloth into the bowl and lightly wringing it out before carefully bringing it to Theo’s skin. Theo watches as Derek works on cleaning his wounds. His hands are soft and sure, treating Theo as if he’s something to be treasured. After all this time Theo still isn’t used to it. He doubts he’ll ever get used to it.

Once he’s done washing off the blood Derek grabs some bandages and carefully wraps his ribs up, “You might be better off going to the hospital to get these checked out.”

“I’m not having trouble breathing so I doubt anything’s broken,” Theo tells him, “I think they’re just bruised.”

Derek nods. He finishes wrapping the bandage and then throws hit aside. Then he’s moving forward and wrapping his arms around Theo’s middle and resting his head on his chest. Theo startles when Derek starts shaking and he feels hot tears on his chest.

He brings a hand up, carding it through Derek’s hair, “Der?”

“I’m sorry,” Derek mumbles, “I’m so sorry. I just… seeing you on the ground like that and that Soc with his knife to your throat. I was so worried. I thought he was going to kill you right in front of me and I wouldn’t be able to get to you in time.”

“But you did,” Theo says, “You did get to me. You saved my life Der. Again.”

“Yeah well, let’s not make a habit of it, alright?”

“Fine by me. I don’t particularly like having my life threatened.”

“I should hope not,” Derek says, pulling back to look at him, “Otherwise I’d really have to worry about you.”

“I’m here and I’m fine,” Theo tells him, cupping his cheek, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good, because if you die I will bring you back and kill you myself for leaving me like that.”

Theo’s lips twitch up into an amused smile, “Seems counterproductive.”

“Maybe, but how else would I show my displeasure?”

“I can think of less painful ways.”

“Hmm or you could just not die,” Derek says.

“I’ll do my best,” Theo tells him.

“No, do better.”

Theo leans down and kisses him, “I’m not going anywhere without you Derek Hale. There’s still too much we have to do.”

“I look forward to it,” Derek says, placing another kiss to Theo’s lips, “but first I think we both could use some sleep. It’s been a long day.”

Theo doesn’t bother telling Derek that it’s only 8 and a little early for sleep. He’s exhausted and Derek’s right, they both could use it. He lets Derek take off his shoes and socks and strip him from his jeans. Then he crawls up the bed and slips under the covers, watching as Derek discards his own clothes.

Derek lays on his back and carefully pulls Theo close to him until Theo’s head is on his chest before reaching down and pulling the blankets up and over them. They both look up when there’s a knock on the door and Stiles sticks his head in, “Sorry to bother you guys but I thought Theo might need some water and something for the pain.”

Theo gives Stiles a grateful smile as he sits up a bit and takes the pills and water from him, “Thanks Soda.”

“No problem,” Stiles says, “I’ll leave you to it. Night guys.”

They bid him goodnight, watching as he leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Theo takes the pills and drinks some of the water, handing it to Derek when he holds his hand out for it and then puts it on the nightstand.

Theo settles back in close to Derek, sighing when Derek’s hand gently wraps around his shoulders and he places a kiss to the top of his head. After everything that happened today Theo is just glad he’s able to be here, safe and content in Derek’s arms. There’s no place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
